lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Potwór
right|thumb|Eko i Potwór Potwór jest jedną z największych zagadek Wyspy. Występuje w postaci czarnego dymu, atakującego rozbitków. Podczas spotkania Mr. Eko z chmurą można było dostrzec w niej obrazy z przeszłości księdza. Potwór wydaje również głośne, nieprzyjemne dźwięki i często taranuje na swojej drodze drzewa. Bestia zabiła Mr. Eko w odcinku The Cost of Living oraz pilota w odcinku pilotażowym. Starcia Pilot Potwór dał o sobie znać już w odcinku pilotażowym. Rozbitkowie przyglądali się wyrywanym w dżungli drzewom oraz wsłuchiwali się w głośny, mechaniczny dźwięk. W tym samym odcinku Jack, Kate i Charlie ruszyli na poszukiwania kokpitu samolotu. Wewnątrz wraku odnaleźli Pilota maszyny, który chwilę potem został porwany przez Potwora. Pod koniec odcinka widzimy rozszarpane zwłoki mężczyzny. Walkabout Locke spotyka Potwora, lecz ten go nie zabija. Po jakimś czasie Locke zwierza się Jackowi, że 'spojrzał w oko tej Wyspy, a to co zobaczył było piękne.' Hearts and Minds Boone widzi Potwora podczas halucynacji wywołanych przez wsmarowaną w jego ranę pastę. Stworzenie goni chłopaka oraz jego siostrę, Shannon. Po chwili dopada dziewczynę i porywa ją. Boone po jakimś czasie znajduje Shannon martwą, co także jest wytworem jego wyobraźni. Exodus część 1, Exodus część 2 Podczas podróży do ciemnego terytorium, do Czarnej skały, Danielle Rousseau, Jack, Locke, Hurley, Kate oraz Leslie Arzt znów spotykają Potwora. Chowają się za dużymi drzewami, gdzie są bezpieczni. Na pytanie Jack'a, czemu to stworzenie ma służyć, Danielle odpowiada: 'temu, czemu służą wszystkie systemy obronne - by coś chronić". Kate zaś pyta, co może być tak mocno strzeżonego. Francuzka odpowiada: "Wyspa". Niedługo potem czarny dym znów się pojawia i wciąga Locke'a do dziury w ziemi. Po chwili jednak mężczyzna zostaje uratowany, a Potwór szybko znika rozbitkom z oczu. The 23rd Psalm thumb|right|Eko i Potwór Charlie i Mr. Eko spotykają Potwora. Zbliża się on do Eko, który wcale nie wydaje się przerażony. W smugach dymu widać sceny z przeszłości murzyna. Po chwili dym znika. Kolejne spotkania Scena z The 23rd Psalm jest ostatnim znanym pojawieniem się czarnego dymu. Jednakże, jak wynika z wywiadów z twórcami serialu, widzieliśmy potwora nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy... right|thumb|240px|Eko trzymany przez potwora The Cost of Living W odcinku tym wielokrotnie widzimy dym poruszający się w pobliżu Eko. Na końcu odcinka potwór chwyta go czymś przypominającym rękę i rzuca nim po ziemi. Eko ginie od obrażeń parę minut później. Dźwięki Potwór wydaje masę różnych dźwięków, zarówno biologicznych jak i mechanicznych. Najczęściej dźwięki te określane są jako: brzękanie, szczękanie i terkotanie. Rose twierdziła, że odgłosy wydawane przez Potwora brzmią dla niej znajomo. Rose mieszkała w Nowym Jorku. Zostało również potwierdzone, że jedne z dźwięków zaczerpnięto właśnie z Nowego Jorku... z taksówek. Teorie *J.J. Abrams potwierdził, iż w odcinku The 23rd Psalm widzieliśmy jedynie fragment bestii. *Wewnątrz dymu widzimy sceny z przeszłości Eko. Jednocześnie słyszymy 'skanujący' dźwięk. Potwór może wchodzić w umysły ofiar i zbierać o nich informacje. *Potwór nie musi być kłębami dymu. Wciąż słyszymy metaliczne dźwięki. Potwór może być w rzeczywistości jakąś machiną otoczoną dymem. **Wskazywałoby na to wyrywanie drzew z ziemi. Potwór robił to choćby w pierwszym i ostatnim odcinku sezonu numer 1. Gdyby był tylko dymem mógłby poruszać się bez problemu ale skoro niszczył drzewa to być może potrzebował więcej miejsca by przejść? *DHARMA mogła używać dymu, by zniechęcić pracowników do wychodzenia z bunkrów. *Potwór mógł przeskanować przeszłość każdego kogo napotkał. Być może dlatego Inni wiedzą wszystko o Jacku (odcinek A Tale of Two Cities. *Bestia jest częścią eksperymentów nad zwierzętami. Została stworzona by chronić inne eksperymenty. *Dym został stworzony przez przypadek. Być może nawet podczas 'Incydentu' opisywanego w instruktażu. *Dym chroni rozbitków od Innych. Rozbitkowie ze środkowej części samolotu spotykali potwora bardzo często, a Innych bardzo rzadko. U rozbitków z tylnej części było na odwrót. *Bestia chroni Wyspę od choroby opisanej przez Danielle *Potwór nie zabił Eko, gdyż ten był dobrą osobą, mimo swoich grzechów (tak twierdzi aktor grający Eko) *Dym stworzony jest z atomów metalu, które dzięki polu magnetycznemu na Wyspie gromadzą się w jednym miejscu i poruszają się. *Gdy Locke widzi po raz pierwszy Potwora, udaje mu się przeżyć, gdyż nie okazał strachu. W innym odcinku Locke się przestraszył, dlatego dym wciągnął go do dziury. *Mogą być dwa potwory - biały i czarny (wątek czerni i bieli wielokrotnie przewijał się w serialu). Czarnego widzieliśmy na własne oczy, białego zobaczył Locke ("to, co zobaczyłem, było piękne"). *Potwór umie przybierać różne formy (Dave, koń Kate, ojciec Jacka). To wyjaśniałoby zdanie twórców: "nie zdawaliście sobie sprawy, że widzicie potwora". *Potwór jest stworzony z pyłu wulkanicznego, którego na wyspach Pacyfiku nie brakuje. *Bestia atakuje tylko osoby uciekające przed nią, osoby spokojnie stojące nie zostaną zaatakowane. *Potwór zabija tylko "złe" osoby. *Atakuje tylko tych, którzy wejdą na Ciemne Terytorium. *Locke został złapany przez 'rękę' dymu (wyraźnie widać palce). *Tuż po wyładowaniu w tle słychać ryk. Być może wyładowanie zraniło/zabiło Potwora. *W śnie Eko Bestia występuje jako Yemi. *Dym chce, aby przycisk przestał być wciskany. Dym może być 'naturalnym' układem ochronnym Wyspy. **Eksperymenty DHARMY szkodzą Wyspie, dlatego Potwór chce je zakończyć. *Potwór to Henry. *Dym z ogniska Sayida (Live Together, Die Alone) był w istocie Potworem. *Potwór złożony jest z nanobotów. *Śmierć Eko jest ściśle połączona z naturą Potwora. Potwór wciela się w ludzi bliskich rozbitkom, by kierować ich zachowaniami. Yemi również był wcieleniem bestii ("mówisz do mnie jakbym był twoim bratem"). Eko dowiaduje się o tym i wpada w uścisk dymu. **Eko mógł zginąć przez to, że odmówił spowiedzi, której Wyspa od niego wymagała. *Potwór mógł być produktem ubocznym stworzonym przypadkowo w stacji Flame, jesli tam prowadzono badania jądrowe. *Możliwe, że Potwór gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Locke'a przeskanował go tak samo jak później Eko. Ktoś kto nim steruje (lub sam Potwór) mógł przeanalizować zdobyte w ten sposób informacje i zdecydować by zabić Locke'a. W końcu jego moralność jest słaba (współpraca z oszustem; powiązania z szajką hodowców marihuany). A Eko był przywódcą gangu, wielokrotnym mordercą, przemytnikiem, oszustem, podszywał się za księdza (czy na pewno wszystko co robił miało na celu przeżycie?). *Potwór może składać się z nanorobotów którym pole magnetyczne pomaga w przemieszczaniu się i myśleniu (podcast DjDana z 14 czerwca - The Lost Experiance) Linki Spotkanie Eko z potworem z odcinka The 23rd Psalm